Dear Isabel,
by italianangel38
Summary: It's a sad story about Isabel and what she does to bring Alex back to life......but there are consequences


Hey this is a short kind of sad story I thought up while I was in the car, the song is from Dido but I made one change for the purpose of my story in the song the girls name is Isobel in my story it's Isabel also I changed in the song him to her, please R&R. Thanx!  
  
~~~I thought it was funny   
when you missed the train  
when I rang you at home   
they said you'd left yesterday~~~  
  
"Hi Mrs. Evans? It's Maria is Isabel there I need to talk to her?" Maria says over the phone  
  
"I'm sorry Maria she slept over a friends house last night, she should be home soon, I'll tell her you called sweetie" Mrs. Evans replied.  
  
"OK thank you" Maria says hanging up the phone  
  
"No luck?" Max asks looking worried  
  
"None your mom said she slept at a friends house." Maria answers  
  
"You know sometimes I think she is taking Alex's death worse then the rest of us" Liz says quietly  
  
"I can't just sit around like this" Michael says standing up. I'm going to go look for her you guys coming?"  
  
They nod and follow him to the car.  
  
~~~I thought it was strange   
when your car was found  
by the tree in Ennis  
where we used to hang around~~~  
  
****************  
Last night  
  
"I can't take this" Isabel sobs in the desert by the cave "I love you Alex it's my fault you died, I wish I could take your place" She cries to herself  
  
She picks up the translation Alex had made of the book and turned to a particular page for no reason and started to read.  
  
Her tears seemed to stop then and her eyes seemed to dry and her hiccups slowed and she almost smiled.  
  
"Alex I can be with you, for only a minute but I can be with you, I can talk to you, then you will stay and live and I will go and wait for you to come to me"   
  
She closes her eyes and concentrates suddenly there is a flash of light and a stream of memories goes through her mind along with everyone else in Roswell except it doesn't work for Liz, Maria, Max, Michael and Kyle.  
  
"Isabel?" Alex's voice says in the seat next to her  
  
"A-Alex?" She says hoarsely   
  
"Shh yes it's me, what did you do?" He asks  
  
~~~Dear Isabel I hope your well  
and what you've done is right  
oh it's been such hell I wish you well  
I hope you're safe tonight~~~  
  
*****************  
  
Today  
  
"Max turn here!" Michael shouts  
  
"Why? you think she's at the cave?" Max asks turning to the right  
  
"Over there Max I think I see her car!" Liz shouts pointing ahead  
  
"Yea she's there, she look OK, don't worry guys Alex is with her" Maria assures them  
  
"What?" Max shouts screeching the car to a stop "Alex? What are you talking about Maria he's dead!"  
  
They look out ahead and sure enough they see Isabel hugging Alex as though for dear life.  
  
"Guys this is way to weird…." Kyle mutters  
  
~~~It's been a long day coming   
and long will it last  
when it's last day leaving  
and I'm helping it pass  
by loving you more~~~  
  
******************  
  
"Everyone is here Isabel" Alex says softly  
  
"I know I have to go now" She sniffles  
  
"No Isabel let me stay dead, that's how everyone remembers it, we can't explain this"  
  
"Don't worry Alex I took care of it, your translation of the book helped me, they will think I died not you."  
  
"I don't want you to do this" Alex says close to tears "I don't-"  
  
"Shhh Alex, this is my fault I brought Tess into our group, let me be I will be with you always"  
  
"Isabel"   
  
She puts her finger on his lips and kisses him good-bye  
  
"I never got to do that before you died. I love you Alex" Isabel says tearfully "Don't forget to get Tess before she leaves in the granolith, time is going to turn back…" Isabel's image starts to dimmer a little.  
  
"Isabel!" Max voice cuts through the silence  
  
"Max I love you too, and you Michael and Liz and Maria and Kyle and I even love Valenti, tell mom and dad I love them" Isabel is barely visible now  
  
"Isabel what are you doing?" Max cries out, but he already knows, everyone does.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Izzy" Alex says softly   
  
"I'll see you in your dreams Alex" Isabel says before she disappears   
  
~~~and who she would become   
all the things she'd have done  
would she have loved you  
and not let you down  
and would she have been   
stronger than her father  
Don't punish yourself  
leave it well alone ~~~  
  
Another flash of light brings them back to the funeral grounds   
  
"I don't think I can do this again" Liz says feeling sick   
  
"I'm here for you" Says a comforting voice   
  
"Alex! Oh no it was a dream." Liz says choking up  
  
"No it wasn't, I wish it were though" Alex says sadly  
~~~Dear Isabel I hope your well   
and that what you've done is right  
oh it's been such hell I wish you well  
I hope you're safe tonight~~~  
  
  
"Max" Michael says coming to him, "I know this is hard for you, for me for everyone, but we have to-"  
  
"I know" Max says determined "We have to get rid of Tess"  
  
The tears subside a little and everyone quiets down as Maria starts to sing Amazing Grace. Liz places a rose on the casket and walks away with Alex, everyone does the same.   
  
Alex turns once more to glance at the casket that read   
Isabel Evans  
1983-2001   
Daughter, Sister, Friend,  
  
"I love you Isabel" Alex whispers before leaving  
  
~~~It's been a long day coming  
and long will it last  
when it's last day leaving  
and I'm helping it pass  
by loving you more~~~  
  
  
  
Hey guys I hope you all liked it I know it was really sad, I don't usually like writing sad stories but I tried this one out. Please R&R  



End file.
